Danny Phantom Theories
by Trickster True
Summary: It's pretty much what the title says. If you couldn't figure that out then you're the reason I'm already grieving for mankind.
_**Danny Phantom Theory
**_ **I don't own Danny Phantom. This is on my Tumblr account as well.**

Everything we watched Danny, Sam, and Tucker go through? It's all fake. It's nothing but a world they created in their heads. They're all in a mental hospital/rehab thing.

Danny is there because a terrorist had put a bomb inside of the Nasty Burger and his family died, he's now paralyzed from the waist down. In his grief he started to have hallucinations about people in danger and he would try to save them - putting _himself_ into danger.

Sam is there because some religious nuts burned her family to death and tried to do the same to her, but she had used her gardening trowel to kill them. She later tried to kill herself by eating poisonous berries. She had slipped into her own mind to try and handle the grief.

Tucker is there because his family had found him trying to put wires and USB drives into his own arm, he also tried to carve a hole in his chest to put his PDA in. When they attempted to stop him he ran into the street and got hit. The crash had given him severe brain damage along with amnesia.

When they had met in the hospital they instantly connected and, together, created a world. A world where ghosts existed and superheroes and where they were friends for years and they never went through the things they did.

All of the 'ghosts' are at the hospital as well.

Ember had tried to kill herself after the band she was in broke up and her boyfriend had left her.

Sidney Poindexter had snapped after being bullied and brought a gun to school, he shot seven kids and two teachers. He now goes around the hospital punishing 'bullies'.

Kitty had an uncontrollable urge to steal and Johnny '13′ was an adrenaline junkie. One day they were riding Johnny's bike and Kitty had leaned to the side to try to snatch a scarf that was around a woman's neck, Johnny had tried to turn the bike around to stop Kitty from falling off. The bike had over turned and threw Johnny and Kitty nearly 50 feet. The woman's neck snapped and she died.

Skulker was obsessed with hunting, to the point he started to hunt and kill humans, including his own girlfriend and child.

Youngblood was sick and believed that he was a pirate; he had even dug up his old, dead parrot and carried it everywhere in his backpack for a week before anyone found out.

Princess Dorathea was abused by her older brother until she was nearly 20 and she had broken his jaw and started to burn him alive when the police arrived. He lived and was sent to jail.

Walker is the 'warden'. He's the leader of the security guards. He's forced to change and add rules to fit each of the patients at the hospital.

Penelope Spectra was the old head of the therapists. She purposely made the patients feel worse than they ever did before and encouraged bad behavior. She's now in jail.

Clockwork is actually the owner and main supervisor of the hospital. He took a liking to Danny and his friends.

The 'A-listers' actually work there as interns and make mean and rude comments at Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Vlad has a split personality disorder. He gained the disorder after an accident in collage. One personality is insane and wants to kill, destroy the world, and make Danny his son. The other is snobbish and acts like he owns the world. Both sides still want Danny as their son. It's the only thing both personalities agree on.

Mr. Lancer, Frostbite, Ghostwriter, and Pandora are doctors.

The Guys in White are the ones who want to shut down the hospital.

Pariah Dark was the old head of security. He was sadistic and cruel. The patients had beaten him to the point of near death. He is still in a coma.

Everyone in the hospital has a spot inside Danny, Sam, and Tucker's world. No one is left out, even the ones they don't like are there.

And all because the trio are sweet, kind hearted, broken humans.

Doesn't that just make you want to cry?


End file.
